my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Engine Friends
Engine Friends is a two-disc US DVD set featuring two restored first season episodes, two restored second season episodes, two remastered fourth season episodes, one fifth season]] episode, five sixth season episodes, one seventh season episode, three ninth season episodes, three tenth season episodes, and two eleventh season episodes. Description All aboard for some of the most memorable stories of friendship from the Island of Sodor! Join Thomas and his friends and learn how the Steam Team first came together, how Percy became Thomas' best friend, and how every engine tries to be Really Useful! The greatest destinations are often those closest to home... as long as you have your Engine Friends. Episodes Disc 1 # Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (Ringo Starr) # Trouble in the Shed (Ringo Starr) # Saved from Scrap (Ringo Starr) # A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr) # Granpuff (George Carlin) # Sleeping Beauty (George Carlin) # Make Someone Happy (Alec Baldwin) # No Sleep for Cranky (Alec Baldwin) # A Bad Day for Harold (Alec Baldwin) # Twin Trouble (Alec Baldwin) # James and the Red Balloon (Alec Baldwin) # Edward the Really Useful Engine (Alec Baldwin) # Rusty Saves the Day (Alec Baldwin) # Emily's New Coaches (Michael Brandon) # Thomas and the Rainbow (Michael Brandon) # Thomas and the New Engine (Michael Brandon) # Thomas and the Statue (Michael Brandon) Disc 2 # Follow that Flour (Michael Brandon) # Toby's Afternoon Off (Michael Brandon) # Edward Strikes Out(Michael Brandon) # Hide and Peep (Michael Brandon) # Emily and the Garbage (Michael Brandon) Bonus Features * Sir Topham Hatt's Scrapbook Version 2 from New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures * Picture Puzzle Fun from Thomas and the Really Brave Engines and Other Adventures * "Who Am I?" Picture Game from The Early Years * Gordon's Memory Game from Best of Gordon * "Which Island Picture is Different?" Game from James and the Red Balloon and Other Thomas Adventures Trivia * Make Someone Happy is unremastered on the release. * This was the first DVD for several things: ** The first time since Rusty Saves The Day that Classic Music is played in the Menus. The Classic Theme was featured on the Disc 1 Episode Selection Menu. ** The first time Ringo Starr's narration of Trouble in the Shed was released on DVD. ** The first time Ringo Starr's narration of Saved from Scrap and A New Friend for Thomas have been released on a home media release since they were seen in the American spin-off, Shining Time Station episode, Is This the End? which only aired on TV. ** The first time Michael Brandon's narration of Emily's New Coaches was released on DVD. ** The first time Follow that Flour, Toby's Afternoon Off and Hide and Peep were released on DVD in the US. * Some releases include a free copy of Hide and Peep Thomas! * When it was released on demand for WOW Internet Cable and Starz, only the episodes from disc two were shown. Goofs * All of the first and second season episodes are mistakenly dated 1995 in the end credits. * Footage from Thomas and the New Engine is used in the first few seconds of Thomas and the Statue. * Paul Larson is mistakenly credited for writing Emily's New Coaches. Category:DVDs Category:Thomas and Friends DVDS